MrE's Drabbles
by EVAunit42
Summary: What happens when a writer has too many ideas and not enough time? Drabbles! This is a collection of drabbles I have written for tumblr, now collected for your reading enjoyment.
1. The New girl (percy Jackson AU)

Hello everyone, Mr.E here! Still alive. Still writing, trying to finish nova and pirates part 3 but life. Wow. Life has gotten busy.

So basically, these is my little drabbles. I have a new tumblr called misterewrites where I show a lot of the stories from my there's always a star and hoodie giant pile of words and I actually write drabbles. These are little ideas or prompts I write out for a specific au or idea, mostly the spiderman homecoming au and I decided I didn't want to leave everyone here in the dust while I wrote those so I would bring those drabbles over here that way you all had something to read as I try to finish my bigger stories.

I enjoy these drabbles because they're fun to write, a different format and I can still write even if I'm swarmed with work or responsibilities and I really hope you all enjoy them too! I don't think I'll answer reviews here unless you really want me too *always down to thank you all*. They're also in the tumblr chat format which is what I have to work so these are basically direct transfers so yeah the style is a little different.

So I hope you enjoy these little drabbles, this first one is from percy Jackson au which i leaning heavily towards writing once I catch up with all my gifts. Have a great week and enjoy these bite sized stories!

* * *

*It is a beautiful day at Camp Halfblood, the sun is gentle and warm while the campers are hard at work. Tom and Marco are making their way to the fighting ring in the middle of camp.*

 **Marco, son of Apollo:** *slowly flipping through a book* So why are you doing this again?

 **Tom, Son of Ares:** Because the new girl challenged to a fight! I must heed all calls to battle. and I want to. Why are you here?

 **Marco** : Bored

 **Tom** : Really? and why do you have a first aid kit?

 **Marco** : Because I saw her last night and I think you're going to need it.

 **Tom** : Psst yeah right.

*the two teens arrive at the fighting ring where Star, dressed in comfortable shorts and a plain pink t-shirt, is stretching with thick leather wraps covering her forearms and knuckles. She jabs into the air, ducking and weaving quickly before striking with an uppercut*

 **Star, Daughter of Zeus** : *Cracks her fingers and flexes her arms* Hey guys! Ready for our spar Tom?

 **Tom and Marco:** *Just stare blankly, their faces tinged a bright pink*

 **Marco:** *immediately drops the book and walks off*

 **Tom:** Hey! Where are you going?

 **Marco:** I was wrong. I was soooo wrong. I'mma going need the doctor's bag. Maybe potions. For sure some ice.

 **Tom:** *calls out to Marco* Is it ambrosia bad?

 **Marco:** *Yells back* I'm bringing it in case!

 **Tom:.**...damn. This is going to be fun

*Star and Tom share a smile*


	2. Observant (Homecoming au)

**Jackie as Liz:** Hey, has anyone noticed something's off with Marco?

 **Janna as herself:** *eating a sandwich* You mean the fact he's quit band and the robotics guild?

 **Jackie:** Well, I just meant...

 **Star as MJ:** *reading her book* Don't forget about debate club. His build seems bulkier too and he's always in a rush. I don't think he's been getting much sleep or rest...

 **Janna and Jackie:** (slowly turn to Star)

 **Star:** *looks up*...I mean...

 **Jackie:** That's some pretty detailed insight. the kind i expect from Janna, not you Star.

 **Star:** *coughs* Well I'm just observant...I'm not stalking him or worried or any of that junk.

 **Janna:** *smirks* Dude, who are you even lying to?

 **Star:** *Stands up* Myself, thank you very much *walks off*


	3. Starlight, Star Bright (Harry Potter AU)

**Marco, Ravenclaw student:** *Frowns as he looks around for Star.*

 **Star, Gyffindor Student:** Maaaaarco! *jumps, tackling from him from behind and enveloping him in a tight hug*

 **Marco:** GAH! *flails for a moment* Star! You startled me! And not so loud.

 **Star:** *lets go of him, still beaming cheerfully* Where's your sense of adventure?

 **Marco:** I don't know, where's the 20 house points you lost today?

 **Star:** *Strolls past him* Not lost, misplaced. Come on, I have something to show you!

 **Marco:** *follows close behind* Something that couldn't wait till morning and when we're not breaking curfew?

 **Star:** Nope! You can't see it then *gestures to a door*

 **Marco:** That's a door. One of many actually.

 **Star:** Noooo it's...*Opens it dramatically.*

 **Marco:** *His eyes go wide as beyond the doorway is a balcony with a inky black sky overhead, twinkling stars glimmering brightly against the canvas of the night* ..beautiful.

 **Star:** *taking his hand and pulling him outside* I Know right? *Holds onto the railing* Simply...

 **Marco:** Magical?

 **Star:** *blushes when she catches his cocky grin and gives him a playful nudge* Yeah. Magical you dork.

*The two teen fall into a peaceful silence, enjoying each other's presence while basking in the glow of the starlight*


End file.
